1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server assembly for mounting a server to a server rack.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a large number of servers mounted in a typical server rack. The servers could be a power distribution module, a power switch, or a rack control module. The power distribution module is capable of offering a number of sockets. The power switch is capable of offering many switches. The rack control module is capable of controlling the system in the rack. What is needed is a way to mount the servers securely to the server rack.